


Red Moon

by MaskedBlackQuill



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Arranged Marriage, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional Sex, F/M, First Time, Forced Marriage, Loss of Virginity, Marriage Law Challenge, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-05
Updated: 2020-12-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:13:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27896608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaskedBlackQuill/pseuds/MaskedBlackQuill
Summary: Astoria Greengrass and Ronald Weasley seal the marriage bond in the most unlikely place...an open meadow, under the glowing Red Moon.But in an attempt to do so, they end up revealing their vulnerable sides to one another, realizing they weren't so different from each other. The Magical Marriage Law had indeed chosen wisely.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Ron Weasley
Kudos: 6
Collections: Hump Day Drabbles





	Red Moon

**Author's Note:**

> I would like to thank Weasleys, Witches & Writers admins to tempt me into thinking out of the box. I don't have a beta. Usually, I take a couple of hours of break, to come back and fix the errors. Reviews would encourage this introvert writer to peep out of her literary closet. I very first Ron/Astoria.

**Red Moon**

Instead of apparating them, at the front of her palatial house, his new wife brought them at this deserted meadow. Apart from a distant hooting of an owl, the glinting stars, and the red moon above no one was around. 

He watched Astoria step back and tug at the fastening of her ceremonial dress robe, and narrowed his eyes.

“You lot can be comfortable with running around stark naked Greengrass, but I am not,” he crossed his arms over his chest and turned away. She was beautiful, but she was not the one he wanted to marry.

Her measured words broke through his conscience, “The Greengrass Manor no longer exists, Mr. Weasley. This is the only place I have.”

“A meadow…of course, why not!”.

She replied with the same unaffected calmness, “Yes, it’s the only thing I could buy with all the bonds I inherited. Just a piece of land.”

Looking upwards he yelled, "Can you please, stop that!"

She fingers stilled and she looked at him, "Why? We don't have much time."

He pulled at his hair and growled, "Time! Bloody Hell, woman, I don't need Time. I dont need to participate in this...this is bloodly rape. I am not going to do it. You and your lot can find this quite natural. But I don't. I can be a blood traitor, a pauper, but I got my pride intact. I wish I could say the same for you people, losers."

Gathering her arms around her waist, Astoria Greengrass, stood tall paying little attention to the hem of her dress slipping of her shoulders, exposing her collar in the process, "Mr. Weasley, your assumptions are correct. I belong to the group of losers. I have lost everything. My parents and my sister are dead. And they didn't die as martyrs. They were killed by Voldemort."

Ron flinched at the mention of the Evil Wizard, than stared at his new wife bewildered by her audacity. "You said his name? Wasn't he you master?"

"Yes, I am bold enough to call him by his name, I just made the intelligent choice of not doing it will he was around. And, I have believed in Professor Snape and Headmaster Dumbledore long before I started Hogwarts. I can decide on my own, I don't need bigots to decide for me. This piece of land belongs to me. Like I said before, the Greengrass Manor no longer exists. None of us took the mark. Voldemort milked us off our money in return."

Ron stared at her bare arm and pressed his luck, " Big fat lies! You can always hide that wretched mark with a glamour Spell."

She walked up and held her arm up. He drew back a little, but stopped when she blinked her eyes and said, "You are good with spells, you are an ace strategist. You want to be an auror. It won't be difficult for you to tell if there is a glamour spell...Go ahead."

Brushing her arm aside, he colored slightly when he eyes landed over her exposed collar, the flimsy piece of cloth left little to imagination. He gulped and waved his hand over the grassland around them, "So this is yours, the whole of it?"

She halted him, “No, not yet. In order to claim it, I need to enact the blood spell. Mr. Weasley, I could have done it by cutting my wrist open. But I chose not to. I wanted to do it the other way.”

“What ‘other’ way? What are you playing at?”, he spat, watching her with from the corner of his eyes.

“I wanted to perform the blood spell along with the bonding spell, then seal the two with both of our magic," she informed flatly.

“Are you barmy! Look I have been around, Mione…” he grimaced at her name and cleared his throat, “these things don’t happen at the flick of a wand. A witch or a wizard has to sacrifice someone or something…” he scrambled back a bit and pointed his wand at her. “Now, don’t act too smart. You were planning to murder me, weren’t you?”

Her fingers twitched and her robes slipped off her body. Crimson red folds of ceremonial cloth pooled around her feet and turned into a small pond of black waves. Ron gulped. Astoria continued to watch him unaffected.

She was speaking again, “I am sorry, Mr. Weasley, I could never give you a reason to treat me differently. I have never supported the beliefs of my house or my family. I don’t understand the notions of Pure-bloods nor do I wish to.”

Swallowing hard, he stared at her in awe. She was perfect, drenched in the pale pinkish hue of the moon, she looked like a nymph. Her dark hair gathered over her shallow skin made her look ethereal. He shook his head in a desperate attempt to think straight. “So you want to do it, here...under the stars...how horribly romantic. But have you considered the possibility of someone chancing upon us?”

“I have placed strong Notice me not charms around. We will remain hidden for as long as my magic lasts.”

“How, thoughtful of you, Greengrass!"

"I am no longer a Greengrass."

"And I won't allow you take up the Weasley name, if I have a say in it," he shouted back and realized, he could never do that. The Law and the initial marital bonds placed by the officials were irrefutable.

"How long exactly?” he tried not to sound like a whining first year.

“Long enough.”

Blinking his eyes, he shrugged his shoulders then came to a quick decision. Shredding off his tunic, he stared somewhere over her head and said gruffly, “What next?”

“You don’t really have to say anything," she covered her chest suddenly feeling a little apprehensive of him. She had heard of Regulus Black Locket and its effects of Weasley. people strongly believed, especially the loud mouthed Gryffindors, that horocrux had driven him half mad. Now having to watch Granger getting married to none other than Draco Malfoy...Ronald Weasley have shouted on top of his voice, tackling Malfoy in front of the whole Wizengamot. They needed four guards to simply tear him away from the blonde. For a moment he looked satisfied. Malfoy was sporting a black eye and bleeding lips. And he was nursing his bleeding knuckles, panting hard, half listening to Minister Shacklebolt's statuary warnings. Then his face fell. Hermione Granger had walked up to her future husband and spelled all the blood away from his dress robe. He leaned forward, but the guard kept a firm arm over his shoulders. Sputtering over his words, he asked, "But Mione? What about me?"

Astoria had seen Granger's face and had realized there was no different between Granger and her. They were both forced to attach themselves to people they were meant to be with. Walking up to her future husband, she had healed his wounds and had guided him out of the courtroom.

“But magical bonds don’t fuse themselves on their own, there are difficult spells…” his words brought her back to the present.

“Yes, there are spells...but this one won’t need them.”

Ron stared at her face and felt odd, “Greengrass you don’t sound good...Are you under the Imperius Curse? is this some joke? Is Malfoy making you do all this? The ferret can do anything.”

“Ronald please, don’t make this harder…Malfoy and I, we weren't never that close. Those were rumours...just horrible rumours. He is an acquaintance, not even a friend...you don't know how hard it is for a girl to survive in that horrible life. there is nothing pure about being a pure-blood, trust me, Ron,” for the first time since their official marriage, the stoic woman showed signs of despair.

Her trembling voice pulled at his heartstrings,“Astoria, I…” shaking his head, he pleaded, “I don’t want to...I was not brought up to…”

“Ron please, we are married. We need to finish off what we started. You can’t let them break your wand and force you to leave the Magical world.”

He roared back in frustration, “I can learn to leave like a muggle, but I am not going to rape a woman.”

“But you have my consent, I am asking you to sleep with me...the marriage law clearly states...”

He lunged at her. Throwing her on the ground, caging her small body with his large on, he kissed her angrily. She didn’t object or push him away. It angered him further, tearing his lips from her, he hissed, “How can you want me? How can you even consider this? Ask me to stop, jinx me, curse me, kill me Astoria, just make me stop.”

Grabbing his shoulders, opening her legs wider for him, she whispered back, “No, I won’t.”

Twisting his face, he pinned her on the hard surface. The bonding spells were alive. He could feel the eerie magic vibrate within him. It aroused him, clogging his rational thoughts and blurred those images of Hermione. One by one, he saw those bright visions of his unrequited love disappear and get replaced by the emotionless face of this woman breathing under him.

He let out a low growl, “No,” and pushed himself against her waiting core. 

She winced, whimpered then stared back at him with wide innocent eyes. 

Staring down at their joined bodies, then back into her glassy eyes, Ron realized. 

Gathering her into his arms, cupping her soft angelic face in his rough hands, he implored, “Blood of a Virgin. You...I...You wanted to seal all the bonds together, anchor both of our magic to this place and you wanted to do it with Virgin Blood. You wanted to do it with me!...how, when...how can you be so selfless? That is not a Slytherin trait?”

She smiled for the first time. Snaking her arms around the nape of his neck, she pulled him close till their noses touched. Her lips trembled inches away from his parted ones as she replied, “Ronald Weasley, I am quite selfish, you see. I wanted to love a man unconditionally. I wanted him to flourish on his own, not under the shadows of others. I wanted to break the barriers erected by our parents and erase the word Blood Traitor and Pure-blood. As Dumbledore used to say, Love is a powerful Magic. If late Mrs. Potter’s unconditional love could protect Harry...why couldn’t my magic rebuild your world and protect you long enough until you find your bearings? I don’t love you yet. Honestly, I don’t even know how it feels. But I respect you enough. That alone gave me the courage to be here.”

Lowering his head at the nook of her shoulders, Ron openly wept, “I am not good enough. I am not a hero.”

She started running her fingers through his tousled red hair and murmured, “ For me you are everything, I ever asked for. Please Ron, can you just let go of the past and for the time being help me in fixing our present?”

He shifted over her and stared down into her soft eyes longingly. Lowing his lips, he kissed her gently. It began with feather-light brushes. She allowed him to take the lead once again. Running his fingers over her brows, he kissed her face taking his time to remember the contours. By the time, his fingers and lips had closed over her heaving chest, she was already riding through her first wave of orgasm. He watched in awe, how she ached and shuddered then dropped into a helpless tangled of satiated fresh and bones. He shifted upwards and rested his head over her sweating forehead and murmured, “Do you really care so much?”

She whispered still reeling in the aftermath, “Yes, enough to even die for…”

Giving her no time to say the rest, he kissed her hard again and again, filling the small gaps with the words, “No, you are not allowed to die...not when you are teaching me to finally live,” then began thrusting into her with renewed passion. 

**Author's Note:**

> this prompt!  
> “2. An accidental brush of the lips followed by a pause, and going back for another on purpose”  
> Hump Day Drabble- Weasleys, Witches & Writers


End file.
